


Being Sophia Hess's Slut In A World of Reversed Sexual Morality

by Chastity



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/M, Reversed Sexual Morality, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chastity/pseuds/Chastity
Summary: A young man at Winslow drinks a Cauldron vial, transporting him to a version of Earth-Bet where women are the sexual aggressors, and men the sexual gatekeepers. He takes full advantage. Updating Wednesdays.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since I had drunk that vial, things had been different. I hadn't noticed right off the bat, but it quickly became obvious that I had somehow moved to a world much like my own, except for one key difference: here, women were the sexual aggressors.

At first, I'd thought the change was some kind of uncontrolled mental power on my part, but every piece of media - television, comics, books - now followed this same mirror morality. The male action heroes hemmed and hawed, wondering if their love interests would make for suitable mothers, while the women aggressively pursued them, took advantage of them, wolf-whistled, and everything else. Either my power had warped literally every mammal and record on Earth or, more likely, I had fallen into some parallel Earth, very similar to my home dimension except for this one key difference.

That wasn't all the vial had done. I could also sense parahumans, detecting the faint and multicolored pulsations emanating from their bodies, echoes and hints of powers and trigger events rolling off them. I'd noticed two girls at my high school with powers: a gawky, dark-haired girl with an aura that looked something like long, oscillating strands of electricity, and a dark-skinned beauty on the track team, her own aura like a dark grey smoke, constantly swirling around her.

There was more to the power, something to do with manipulating the powers of others. I could tell that much, but I couldn't really test it. What was I supposed to do? Just try fiddling with another parahuman's powers at school? They'd probably notice, and probably not be pleased with me.

So instead I did my best to simply pretend that I didn't have powers - I couldn't do much of anything with them, after all.

But...

If you live and breathe, you've probably fantasized about having sex with a heroine or villainess at some point, and almost all parahumans were one or the other. The gawky bullying victim didn't really attract my attention, compared to the standout that was the track star, Sophia Hess. Dark skin, athletic build, a lot of fire that made me think she'd be a wildcat - tomcat? - in bed. She'd probably have been way out of my league in my own world. I'm not ugly, but not handsome either - a seven out of ten back home, and that probably declines a point or two from guys spending much more time on their appearance here.

But if a six out of ten girl offers to have sex with you any way you like, well... you'd probably take them up on it, right? Unless you had some reason not to, and as far as I could tell, Sophia was straight and single.

So I mustered up the courage to approach her after a track practice session, her body lightly slick with sweat. My eyes wandered a little - she was fit, as you'd expect of somebody who got exercise both as a track team member and as a cape. She smirked at that, tilting her head. "Something to say?" She asked.

"Yes," I said, really not liking the anxiety developing in my stomach. This would be easy. "Would you like to have sex with me?"

She paused at that, frowning in surprise, tilting her head. "You're leading with that? Want to take it back?"

"No. I want you to fuck me, and take my virginity," I said. Hopefully that was a ridiculously sexy enough thing to cover up for the fact that it was insanely stupid and socially awkward way to phrase it. She was basically the equivalent of a teenage boy, after all.

She smirked. "Hey, if you're offering, I'll take you up on it." She stretched her neck. "I should hit the showers first, though."

I just nodded, not blurting out the first though in my mind, which was that I didn't really care if she was sweaty or not.

She dragged me along with her, made me get on the bus she took back, headed to her home. She paused momentarily as she arrived, checking the driveway and garage, before heading inside, smiling like a maniac as she all but threw me on the bed. "You know, fucking boys is one of the perks of being on the track team," she said, slamming the door behind her, "but they're normally a little more circumspect about getting taken to my bedroom."

"I guess I'm a slut?" I said, with a sheepish smile, not knowing what my response should be. That apparently satisfied Sophia, though, because she soon moved to straddle me, wearing a pair of shorts that showed off all her legs. Her hands gripped my biceps, holding me down beneath her, staring down at me.

"You're all alone in my bedroom. Door's locked. Mom's out. I could do anything I want with you." There was a certain menace in her voice, as if she wanted to see me afraid before she got to it.

"Go ahead," I responded, with a shrug - or as much of one as I could manage, my arms held to my sides like that.

She cackled at that, tossing her head up, dark hair tumbling around her features in a way that made her look beautiful rather than threatening. She let her hands leave my biceps, practically tearing my pants and underwear off, hard enough I briefly worried they'd rip as they slid down to rest above my knees. My by that point extremely erect cock popped out, and she smiled at that.

"You like that kind of talk, huh?" She teased, her hand stroking up and down my length, slim, dark fingers contrasting my own skin tone. "Maybe you are a slut," she said, still stroking me off. "I thought at first, you just had a crush and were dumb enough to think a girl's cunt was the way to a relationship, but that's not so, is it? You just want a nice, tight cunt around this cock of yours." She tilted it from side to side, as if demonstrating exactly what she was talking about.

My length twitched at that, and she smiled wickedly. I wasn't used to this kind of dirty talk - it was pretty unique to this universe - but I couldn't deny I liked it. The aggressiveness, the eagerness, the way she could scarcely believe that I'd just come up to her and asked her for sex. "I mean, I'd like to do it more than once," I told her.

She laughed at that. "Sure, if you feel good in my cunt," she said, licking her upper lip. "You know, I don't even know your name. Do you like that, slut? Being about to lose your virginity to a girl who doesn't know your name?" I nodded, and she laughed again, shaking her head, shifting her body to move from straddling me. Her gaze absently swept along my body with an appreciative hum as she peeled off her shorts and underwear, tossing them to the side before moving to straddle me again. "I'm going to pop your cherry in three... two... one!"

At that, she slammed herself down my entire length, making me groan at the feeling. Her insides were tight, exquisitely so, and my brain briefly simply shut off in response to the feeling, my eyes closing as I simply _breathed_ in response to the pleasure she'd inflicted on me. For her part, she pushed up my shirt, soon peeling it off, her hands running along it with some interest. It was clear she wasn't entirely satisfied with my body, by the way she poked and groped my stomach, as if hoping some abs would suddenly appear there, but she didn't say anything.

She was just resting on my pelvis, then, staring down at me as she did so. "How's it feel, not being a virgin any longer?"

"Good," I breathed out, and she just smiled at that, laughing again.

"Have you had your first kiss?" She asked, still smirking. I shook my head, which made her giggle even further, her fit body quivering around my cock in the process, the small bounces from her laughter serving to massage my length where it rested within her. "You lost your cherry down there before your first kiss... I'd almost feel sorry for you." Her hand went up to my jaw, squishing my cheeks from below, forcing me to pucker up. "Maybe if you beg, I'll let you lose your kiss virginity before you come in a woman for the first time."

"Please kiss me," I slurred, her hand making it difficult. She wasn't riding me properly at that moment, just holding herself on my lap, clearly getting some sadistic kicks from this whole thing. She hummed, as if considering, shifting her body, and my eyes flicked down to see the hint of her toned stomach, delicious brown skin looking great. My hands slowly reached for her thighs, feeling and squeezing at the muscle there, before they started to ascend. "Please, Sophia, kiss me, take my kiss virginity."

She leaned forward, then, close enough that I could feel her breath on my skin, her hand still on my jaw. "Maybe I want to make you eat me out first, so my lower lips are the ones to get your first kiss. How would you feel about that, you little slut?"

In reply, I bucked up into her, my hips slamming against her, and she laughed at that, pulling up and back, letting go of my cheeks. My hands squeezed at her ass cheeks.

"You really are just the horniest little breeder there's ever been," she told me. "You didn't even ask if I was on the pill, you know that? I'm riding you raw, and you could be about to become a teenage father. You want to have to raise a child so young?" I shook my head. "You must really like me, then, to take that kind of risk."

"You're hot," I told her, and she laughed at that, her hips finally beginning to slowly ascend. She squeezed her cunt muscles around my cock as she leaned back, my lips still without a kiss as she pumped herself on my length. I squeezed and groped her firm, muscular ass, her track and field team membership meaning she had some of the best legs I'd ever gotten to feel up. Also the only legs I'd ever gotten to feel up.

She rode me gently at first, a casual, mechanical pace, her hands exploring my bare chest, squeezing my biceps, variously pinning and groping me as she stared down at me with a look of raw lust in her eyes. "Maybe I'll keep you for my personal use, you little slut. How would you like that?" She breathed the words out, her pace getting slowly faster on my cock, her cunt intermittently squeezing, following some mental pattern I couldn't identify, making it constantly unpredictable and constantly amazing.

"I'd, rather, you whored me out to your friends?" I tried, searching for something that would both entice her but not lock me into being her sex slave... she was a sadist, and she did have powers, after all. She laughed again at that, her body bouncing on my dick faster, now.

"Maybe I will then," she told me, leaning forward to press her forehead against mine, brown eyes boring into my own, her hands pinning me by the wrists beneath her as she started to pound up and down on my cock. "You should work on your body more, though. You're too skinny. Ladies like a boy with a little more meat on him," she explained, as she started to really ride me, almost manic, now, her tight sex gripping and squeezing and twisting my cock every which way.

Her cunt pounded up and down, her fingers digging into my wrists, and rather than kiss me, she instead ran her tongue slowly up my neck to my cheek, avoiding my mouth all the while, clearly finding it delightfully degrading to do. Every inch of my length was coated in her juices by that point, her body furiously pounding on me, and then, at last, she came, letting out a groan as she simply sat herself down in my lap, grinding into my pelvis as her cunt squeezed and jerked around my cock, massaging my length, her lips parting, a bit of drool splashing onto my bare chest. It was very erotic to watch, my eyes running up and down her body as she shook, her breasts bouncing beneath her top in a way that made me wonder if she was even wearing a bra.

When she was finished, she pulled back, taking off and tossing aside her shirt, leaving her wearing just a plain white sports bra, which soon also left her body. Dark chocolate breasts bounced freely as she started to ride me again, building up momentum once more. She shook her head, making her hair flow one way, then the other, beautifully framing her features. She stretched, craned, shifted atop me, gently twisting my cock inside her as she got herself properly flexible for the sex to come.

Once she was satisfied that she was good to go for a round two, I was once more on the receiving end of a furious pounding. She did everything she could to intensify the sensations, in spite of her sadistic bent - her sex worked me over, her thumbs played with my nipples, and she stared me dead in the eyes with naked lust. "Come on, you hot little slut," she breathed out, leaning slowly down towards me, tits bouncing as she rode me hard. "Come. I came already, now it's your turn."

It was then I realized making me come was a matter of pride for her - which only made sense. What guy brags about fucking a girl and her never coming? I just swallowed, though, not really knowing exactly how to reply. "You feel really good," I said, but I quickly saw that that was precisely the right thing to say to make her growl angrily. It's the kind of thing a girl says when the guy isn't really satisfying her. "Don't worry about making me come," I told her, trying to restrain my smile at her almost vindictive response, the scowl appearing on her face.

"No, I'm going to make you come," she stated, gripping the back of my head and forcing her lips against mine. She took my first kiss like that, tongue invading my mouth, playing with my palate, batting against my own tongue, some of her drool slipping out into my mouth to cake my own tongue as she kept jamming her cunt up and down my cock. One hand held me against her, leaving me unable to do anything but keep up the kiss, her other hand sliding down to grope and squeeze my ass. The little growls she let out, clearly annoyed that it was taking so much to get me to come, were incredibly sexy, and my cock twitched inside her in response.

I kept holding back, though, wanting to see her reactions, and they were definitely getting hotter by the second, her proud _need_ to make me come erotic. She let go of my head to grope my ass with both hands, then tried playing with my nipples again, then just pinned me beneath her and went crazy on my cock, pounding up and down. When she pulled back to suck in a breath, I spoke up. "I could just finish myself off-" I started, and she just slammed her lips back against mine, sucking on my tongue.

If before she'd been working me like a marathon, now she was taking it at a sprint, her insides squeezing and coiling and massaging every inch of my dick as she furiously pounded me. Her hands held me beneath her, pinned, her tongue trying out all kinds of new things to add an extra note to the experience. Eventually I did, at last, come, and she groaned in relief, pulling back to sigh as I let myself come inside her. Her fingers let go of my hands, blood rushing back to them, and she popped off my cock. She sat on the bed for a few long seconds, some of my fluids dripping down her inner thighs as she recovered, panting and gasping, her chest rising and falling. She truly had been pushing herself, it seemed, especially given the way her skin was now slick with sweat.

"You really want me to whore you out?" She asked at last, breaking the silence. "One of my friends is a female model, if you're into that kind of thing," she said, a small smirk on her lips as she did so. I just nodded rapidly. I thought I knew who she'd talked about - a curvy redhead. "I should give her a sample picture, so she knows what kind of slut she's getting. You alright with me taking a few shots?"

"Go ahead," I said, nodding rapidly, my cock starting to rise again in response to the thought of a second round.

She laughed at that, noticing my erection when she returned from fumbling for her phone. "You really are a goddamn slut," she said, licking her lips as she started to take some pictures of me - my cock, my chest, my face, everything. "Grip and stroke that cock, show it off," she said, as she snapped some more shots of my now-full erection. I did as she requested, doing my best to show it every which way, twisting it left and right. Then she moved atop me, straddling my torso, not caring as some of my cum dribbled down onto my chest. Her hands were still on her phone. "Now, one last thing. Tell the camera how much of a slut you are, and how much you want to fuck Emma Barnes."

"I'm a huge slut," I said, making Sophia smile brilliantly, white teeth seeming all the brighter against her dark skin. "I gave up my virginity before I got my first kiss, and I did it raw for my first time without even thinking about condoms. And I really, really want to fuck Emma Barnes. I'm not even sure I know who that is, but I'll gladly fuck her any way she likes, if she'll have sex with me."

Sophia hummed approvingly as she turned off the camera, fiddling with the phone for a few seconds. "Good work, slut," she said, with a smile. "Let's see if your performance was good enough for Emma, hm?"

I just nodded. She'd really ridden me ragged, so I laid there for a while as she got up off me, heading to her bathroom. The door was left ajar, and I could soon hear the rush of water flowing down.

"Hey, slut, when the lady you just fucked hits the shower, that means she wants to be cleaned," she shouted out at me, and I hurriedly got up to follow her into the bathroom.


	2. Loaned Out To Emma Barnes

Sophia was aggressive as she grabbed me under the arm, simply dragging me along with her. I couldn't help but wonder if this was how she normally was with guys - and how romantically successful it was. She was hot, and that counted for a lot even in this weird topsy-turvey world of reversed sexual morality, but it couldn't be that good, could it? I didn't exactly see any guys shooting me envious looks like I might have back home.

She then thrust me up against the lockers, a loud banging noise attracting literally no attention from anyone else - not even pointed avoiding looks. Winslow was that bad, I suppose. "This is the slut I was telling you about," Sophia said, glancing to the girl standing next to her. She was our age, pale skin and red hair, a curvy body that I drank in.

"And he'll fuck raw?" Emma asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Sophia said, smiling. Her hand was on my shoulder, and it slid gently up my neck, to my cheek. I couldn't help but feel like she was trying to intimidate me, to make sure I gave the right response to questioning, but it was honestly completely pointless. I would have nodded anyway.

"He doesn't have any diseases, right?" Emma asked, staring me down, her gaze running up and down my body like I was a piece of meat. It did provoke a certain thrill, being looked at like that, I have to admit.

"Not unless Sophia does," I said, and Sophia promptly squeezed my cheek hard enough to hurt, her expression turning sharp.

"I don't have anything," she said, in a sharp voice, before relaxing her grip. "He was a virgin before I broke him in."

"Must have been a good breaking," Emma said, in an almost bored tone of voice.

"Look, do you want to fuck the slut or not?" Sophia said, pulling her hand back, sounding annoyed. "I get a hot piece of ass and rather than making him my personal toy, I offer to share him with you. I don't want back talk."

Emma raised her hands defensively, her gaze turning back over to me, her tongue running along her lip. "What's he like in bed?"

"Willing," was Sophia's succinct response.

* * *

For whatever neurotic kind of possessiveness Sophia felt towards me, she refused to just let Emma have me alone, so when I was lying on her bed, having stripped naked and taken everything off, Sophia loomed in the corner of the room, her smoky, dark grey aura occasionally obscuring her features in combination with the relative darkness of her chosen position.

Emma, on the other hand, was taking off her clothes. Bare, pale skin; delicious, full curves; and long, red hair, she really was damned hot. She smiled as she saw me looking, a cocky expression on her face. "I've done some female modeling," she explained to me, as she clambered onto bed, her fingers going to my cock. They gently ran up and down my length, soft pale fingers getting me nice and hard as she stared directly down into my face.

"You look like you could," I told her, swallowing as she squeezed my cock gently, her thumb rubbing against the underside of my head.

"Look at this cock," she told me, her breath heavy. I kept my eyes on her face and tits, but the statement was really rhetorical, because she kept going. "So hard. I can even feel the precum," she added, rubbing her thumb against the tip, smearing it around. "You're about to get fucked by a total stranger, and you're already like this. You really will just give it up for anyone, won't you?"

"Well, you're hot," I groaned out, and she smiled at that, showing her teeth for a moment, her head tilting to one side.

"Good answer, but it won't save you," she told me, staring down at me. "What do you call a boy who has sex with girls he doesn't know? Who lets his hard cock go into any hole it can find? Who gets hard just from being touched by a stranger?"

"A slut," I tried, since I figured that was what she wanted to hear.

"That's right," she said, finally shifting her body up onto me, teasing her wet sex at my hard cock, her lower lips brushing against the tip. "A slut. Don't worry, slut, I'm on the pill," she told me, before grinding her way slowly down. She took her time, but it wasn't a matter of tentativeness on her part; it was more that she was teasing me, gradually building it up. I wondered if she'd deflowered other boys. Probably. A male model would easily get his dick wet back in my home world, after all.

In any case, she apparently caught my mind wandering, because she suddenly tightened her cunt, making me groan in response to the feeling, my fingers reaching for her thighs and gripping them firmly. She smiled at that, licking her lips as she stared down at me, beautiful, full breasts gently coming to a halt as her cunt did much the same, my cock resting entirely within her.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against mine, her breasts smushing up against my chest as her tongue forced its way into my mouth. Her own hands ran up along my body, gripping my biceps, sliding out to my hands, pinning my wrists behind my head, then lacing her fingers through them. It was a kind of quietly dominant behavior, in contrast to Sophia's roughness and sadistic attitude, it simply expressed that she thought that she should set the pace and I should just lie back and enjoy myself.

I certainly didn't mind doing exactly that, letting Emma's tongue explore the inside of my mouth as she gently fucked herself up and down my cock, occasionally holding herself down and grinding against my pelvis. Her animal moans ran into my mouth even as I groaned and jerked in reply, the intensity of the feelings never letting up.

She didn't let me get used to anything, switching things up, and I quickly began to wonder exactly how many other guys she had been with - not as some kind of slut shaming, mind (it would have been very hypocritical of me, after all), but simply as an intellectual exercise. She did all kinds of fascinating things with her cunt, swiveling her hips around on my cock, drooling into my mouth and tapping at my palate with her tongue, rubbing her tits against my chest, squeezing my hands, moaning...

It was all incredible, and perhaps the most incredible thing of all was that I hadn't come yet, because she was, frankly, a much better lover than Sophia. Where Sophia had been mostly focused on her own psychosexual issues and putting herself in a mental position of ownership, Emma felt like she was entirely focused on making _me_ feel good, trying to find things that provoked a positive response and then doing them again, but not so often that I could really get used to them. Her hot breaths rubbed against the inside of my mouth as she finally pulled back, wiping at it with one hand. "Do you not like the girl on top?" She asked, in the voice of somebody who'd done this a lot before and was trying to find precisely the right way to handle it.

"He came for me like that," Sophia said, a certain smugness in her voice, which made Emma's mood darken.

"You like tits," Emma said, quickly, grabbing my hands, pulling them up to her breasts. It wasn't a question, it was a statement; she could tell that I liked them, by the way I could hardly keep my eyes off them. She started to bounce again, running her body up and down my cock, her soft tits sliding and slipping in my bare hands, and I gave them the occasional squeeze. She panted at the feeling, holding herself down on my groin, grinding herself back and forth before she exploded in ecstasy. Her cheeks grew warm, her eyes lidding and unfocusing, her lips parted as she let out hot breaths. Her thighs quivered around my body as her sex squeezed and groped and massaged my dick, trying its hardest to simply force an eruption of cum.

It failed, though, and as her orgasm left her, her hands pressed against my bare body. I honestly had no idea how I was holding out, and there was a sort of mania in Emma's expression, the hint of what might have erupted into a snarl instead twisting into utter focus as she began to ride my cock again. Her brow furrowed, and she practically pounded me, breasts shaking and jiggling softly in my hands as she worked herself up and down my cock, hard. There was no hesitation, no real attempt to find exactly what worked for me, just raw force to compensate for a lack of technique. It took me a moment to realize she was likely trying to mimic Sophia's style of sex, and she was doing a fine job, her sex squeezing around my cock, her fingers gently scraping along my bare chest, nails leaving pink marks as they slid ever lower.

Her expression was absolutely amazing, though. The perfect mix of frustration, pleasure, and proud _need_ , a desperate desire to prove to herself or me or Sophia that she was a capable lover, by now starting to be undermined by the fact that she hadn't made me come so hard despite everything. I could hardly tell her what the problem was - I didn't know myself, since she did feel amazing, but each time I felt as though I was on the verge of coming, instead I simply... didn't.

It was starting to drive me a little crazy too, and I slid my hands down from her breasts, gripping her hips and just doing my best to set her pace myself, pumping her up and down like I was jacking off like crazy using her body. Her own response was intense, a sort of mix between a wicked smile at the provoked response and a neediness for me to finally come.

I still didn't. Even when she orgasmed for the second time like that, fingers briefly pinching and squeezing at my chest as she tensed up. Even when she orgasmed for the third time, beautiful red hair flowing around her features and hiding her face. Even when she orgasmed for the fourth time, saliva spilling out of her mouth and splashing down onto my body.

By the time of the fifth, _I_ was frustrated too, and simply forcibly flipped her onto her backside to start pounding away, fucking her cunt with relentless and overwhelming force. She gasped and panted in reply, her cheeks warm, the blush reaching down to her delicious breasts as I jackhammered her, but even _then_ I still couldn't come, still couldn't quite find release. My fingers clawed into her sides as I roughly took her like that, her breasts bouncing wildly, my expression full of intense, desperate need, a growl escaping my throat.

It was driving me fucking crazy, the inability to ejaculate, and I was willing to try just about everything I could think of, go into every lewd position I'd read about or seen in porn, ignoring the fact that in this world it was probably quite strange to grab a girl by the thighs and force her legs up until her ankles rested on your shoulders. It did let me get deeper inside her, though, really forcing myself as far in as I could, and she sputtered at the feeling, eyes widening in response to the sudden, deep penetration. My hands simply gripped her calves as I kept going, pounding away, using her body, not even caring about the variety of delicious and lewd faces that she was making. I really, really, really wanted to come, and I just could not seem to manage to do so.

Eventually, I pulled out of Emma, and she let her legs flop back down onto the bed. She'd come over a dozen times, and her chest was rising and falling, her expression one of need - not sexual, but personal, a desire to make me come simply because I had had sex with her. I could imagine that not managing to make the girl come would cause me some amount of irritation back in my own world, so I couldn't help but feel some empathy for her. Maybe I could use one of her other holes?

"Let's try oral," I told her, starting to move up on her body, and she hurriedly stopped me.

"Wipe it off," she said, quickly. "Well," she added, as I grabbed a bit of the blanket of her bed, hurriedly rubbing it all over my cock, cleaning it of her juices. In her position... well, yes, I wouldn't want that either.

Once I felt my cock was adequately clean, I presented it to her, and she leaned up, her breath tickling my cock as one hand ran up and down it. She licked and kissed at the tip, making my dick throb, and there was a certain amount of sheer exhaustion in the way she did it, her eyes staring up at me with a silent pleading tone.

Having a sexy model licking my dick, straining to get me to come, her mouth suckling and slurping on the tip of my dick definitely did not hurt my arousal, but it certainly was still failing to make me come, so I simply grabbed the back of her head and forced my cock deeper into her mouth, plunging past her lips, making her gag as I hit the back of her mouth. She didn't fight back, so I just held myself there, grinding her face against my groin, my dick trying to force its way down her throat. Her hands even came up to grip my ass cheeks after a little while, and she did her very best to try to take more of my cock into her mouth.

It provoked a couple sadistic chuckles from Sophia in the background, but I certainly didn't care, and that meant I wasn't about to let Emma up to complain or whatever else she wanted to do. Instead, I simply fucked her face as best I could, red hair sticky with sweat and gathered up in my hand as I pumped in and out, her tits bouncing beneath me as I tried to find release with her mouth.

I did manage to get into her throat soon enough, a soft wet noise accompanying the sudden penetration as I simply slipped all the way inside, balls slapping at her chin. Seeing the beautiful young woman, with model good looks, and her lips wrapped taut around my dick, should surely have provoked an orgasm on my part, but it still didn't. I held her down until she started to choke and struggle against me, only then letting her off, and she gasped and panted, saliva running down her chin as my spit-slick cock rested just inches from her face.

Then Sophia reached out for my dick, dark fingers taking a firm grip on it, and she gave it one good jerk before I immediately exploded. Hot seed splattered across Emma's unsuspecting face, quickly marking it with my colors, and Sophia just laughed maniacally in response, jerking me off ever faster, trying to make sure I came as much as possible all over Emma's face. Emma sputtered in surprise, to be sure, and there was also a deep look of humiliation on her face, not from my rough use of her body, but from the fact that I was coming from one jerk from Sophia while all our intense fucking had accomplished nothing.

When Sophia finally stopped jerking me off, Emma's face was positively coated with cum, as if I'd released a good half-dozen pent-up orgasms. I probably had, to be honest, and I simply slumped down, sitting on her stomach for a second, my cock still rather hard even after all that, the occasional dribble of cum escaping to smear Emma's stomach.

"You told him to do that, didn't you, you bitch?" Emma asked, with a snarl.

Sophia just laughed. "No, I didn't. Honest." She giggled, glancing over my way. "I guess I have the breeder well trained," she said, giving my ass a quick, possessive swat. "My pussy's just top class and better than yours."

To be honest, it wasn't. In terms of feeling... well, Emma's probably edged hers out, a soft and inviting hole that was wet and eager and constantly finding new ways to please, in comparison to Sophia's own tight and muscular one that just took what it wanted.

"No way you didn't tell him to do it," Emma half-snarled.

"She didn't," I told her. "Fuck," I breathed. "I wasn't enjoying the whole being unable to come thing much. I don't know why her touching my dick pushed me over the edge."

"What, do you have an ebony fetish or something?"

"C'mon, don't hold a grudge just because guys like my tight black pussy more than your floppy white one." Sophia clearly found the whole thing deeply amusing, not even getting offended by Emma's accusations.

"Rrgh!" Emma growled and pushed me off her, getting up off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower," she said, heading to her bathroom.

Sophia turned to me, a sadistic, wry smile on her face. "Did you do it on purpose?" I shook my head quickly, making her laugh again. "Guess you just like me that much, then," she said, leaning forward to kiss me on the lips, her fingers digging into the back of my scalp, her tongue invading my mouth. She'd interpreted the interaction with Emma as a show of her total superiority, which was obviously incredibly satisfying for a girl with her kind of personality. When she broke off the kiss, her finger brushed slowly along my cheek, down to my neck. "Mmm," she hummed, the noise pleased and self-satisfied. "Is it because I'm black, though?"

"No, no," I said, quickly, and she snorted at that. I realized after I spoke that having a fetish for women of a particular race was probably a lot less taboo here, since what guy complains that girls like men of his race? (It's always the opposite.) Still, it was the truth.

"Do you have a round two in you?" She asked.

My cock was still hard, so I just nodded, and she smiled at that, pushing me down onto my back. I still couldn't understand why the hell Sophia was the only one who could make me come, even as her tight pussy teased at the tip of my dick, a smile on her lips as she stared down at me.

I did have one thought, though, as I absently noticed the smoky, dark grey aura swirling around her body. Could it be because she was a parahuman? My power did seem to have to do with other parahumans...

There was one easy way to check - go find that other girl at school who I'd noticed with powers.

My thoughts were cut off as Sophia jammed herself all the way down my cock, groaning as she took me to the base. I could already feel I wasn't going to last half as long with her as I had with Emma I'd get the other parahuman girl later - for the moment, I had a girl on my lap riding me like a maniac. That came first.


	3. Fucking Taylor Hebert

My next target was Taylor Hebert. She didn't really have much in the way of charm points: dark, wavy black hair, glasses, a thin figure, not much in the way of tits or ass. I probably wouldn't have looked twice at her without her having powers I could see. Maybe back in my own world, I would have wound up with a woman in her bracket, but here the rules were different. Sophia was already rather... obsessed, I guess might be the word. She had a sharp possessive streak; I wasn't her boyfriend, but she liked _having_ me, going so far as to show me off. I wondered if she'd ever had any relationship that lasted, by the way she acted. Guys seemed more inclined to interpret her intentions towards me as predatory than that she was crushing or anything, one or two warning me that they'd seen her 'looking at me like _that_.' I just nodded along. They were just trying to look out for a fellow student.

But like I said. I wasn't Sophia's boyfriend, I was the slut she let fuck her friend. And I really wanted to know if my body actually was somehow hard locked to only come with her. The most likely hypothesis was that it was hard locked to only come off of other parahumans, and if I was going to test that, the logical target was Taylor Hebert. I knew where she was, she was a gawky loser who'd probably jump at the chance for sex...

So I watched her locker after school the next day, from a distance. She'd waited until well after class was out to appear at it, to the point that I'd worried she just didn't use it at all. Then I approached her."Taylor?"

She looked up at me, her expression guarded. "Yes?" There was a faint unease in her expression as she quickly closed the locker behind her.

Should I shoot from the hip and go for it? How would a nerdy loser bullying victim react to a girl offering to have sex with him? He'd probably be pretty desperate, right? "I want to have sex with you," I decided.

"Ha ha..." she said in a dull, almost pitiful monotone, and she barely even looked at me as she spoke. "I'm just trying to get through school. Can't you bother somebody else?" It took me a couple seconds to properly process what she was saying, because I just stood there blinking. "I'm sure Emma or Sophia or Madison put you up to this, so-"

As she spoke, I gave a quick glance from side to side, but nobody was here. I simply gripped Taylor's cheeks, making her eyes widen behind her glasses, and leaned forward, forcefully pushing my lips against hers. She actually sputtered a bit in response, saliva splashing into my mouth as my tongue forcibly invaded her mouth, delicately slashing at her palate and tongue. She didn't know how to respond, her glasses briefly pressing against my cheeks as I held her like that. Eventually, she decided to reciprocate, her own tongue starting to flop around gormlessly in her mouth, clearly totally inexperienced.

I stole a stranger's first kiss, and she wasn't complaining at all. I broke off the kiss, then, smiling at her. Her cheeks were a faint shade of pink, and her eyes were locked on mine, a bit of a smudge to her glasses from where they'd pressed against my cheek. "I want to have sex with you, Taylor," I repeated. She audibly swallowed, not knowing how to respond.

"If you want to go out-"

"No," I quickly responded, making her jerk in surprise. "I want to have sex with you, Taylor. I want to take your virginity. I want to see you come." She hesitated as I spoke, clearly not quite sure if this was really what she wanted, but dearly tempted. I leaved forward, kissing her roughly again, and one hand reached down to her jeans, rubbing at her pussy through the fabric of them and her panties. She squeaked into my mouth as I made out with her and played with her pussy, and then finally pushed me back. She swallowed again. "I really do, Taylor. This isn't a trick. I really, really want to fuck you."

"Wh-why?" She stammered, completely on the back foot.

I didn't tell her it was because I knew she was a parahuman. "I don't know. You're cute enough. I want to pop a girl's cherry," I decided on.

She hesitated, seeming to really strain to think it over, then quietly bit her lip and nodded. "My dad doesn't get home from work until late," she explained as she started to head out of the school. I followed.

* * *

Taylor's bedroom was plain, spartan, and boring, but she looked at me with an intensity that distracted from that fact. Her glasses framed her features in a way that wasn't unpleasant, and I gently reached for them by the corner, pulling them off and folding them up. How, exactly, to fuck her... my other hand slid along her side, and she responded positively, smiling nervously up at me, as if she still expected this to somehow be a trick. "I'll make sure it feels good," I promised, squeezing her tight ass in my hand before starting to unzip and remove her jeans, letting her shuck them off, pale legs revealed to open air. They were nice, actually, long and slim, looking a lot better outside of her clothes than in them.

My hand then moved on to her panties, starting to remove them, and she just nervously fidgeted for several seconds before speaking up. "Can I take off your clothes?"

I just let out a small snort and nodded, which made her blush but quickly move to start undoing my pants, going for my cock as quick as she could, as if touching home base on that point meant that this wasn't fake sex and nobody was going to jump out of her closet to make fun of her for thinking anybody would want to fuck her. When those slender, cool fingers of hers gripped my erect cock, still constrained within my underwear, she let out a sigh of relief. I chuckled at that, really liking her responses. It was different from the confidence that Sophia and Emma had exuded, in a fun way. Maybe I'd have to provide a number of girls from this universe with the healing enthusiasm boost that my cock could give?

I'd probably need to learn to fake an orgasm, though, if it turned out that I couldn't come from most girls. Mm. Forget it. I collected a condom from my back pocket, pulling down my underwear, and she just stared in awe as I quietly slipped it on, the rubber the only thing that would separate my cock from the inside of her pussy in a few seconds.

She was naked by now, petite breasts topping her slim upper body, an untrimmed bush surrounding her glistening sex. She did look better naked, and not just in the normal way. I quietly directed her to lie on the bed, and got in between her legs, which soon parted to welcome me inside. This definitely was fun. My hands ran along her naked body, up from her stomach to her tits, gently playing with her nipples, starting to rub her cunt with my cock as I did, stroking back and forth.

She was so pent up and eager, she was already quivering a bit beneath me, nipples hardening, her cheeks growing warm, the faintest hint of sweat appearing on her bare skin as I shifted my length further downward, teasing my tip against her wet sex. One hand went down to my cock, and I slid into her gingerly. She was still a virgin, regardless of anything else. She bit her lower lip, a delicious little noise escaping her throat, as she was so very clearly trying her hardest not to come right then and there.

It was incredibly cute and sexy, the kind of response you'd never have seen back in my original universe. I leaned over her, pressing my lips against hers, my thumb brushing against her clit as I gently started to saw in and out. She couldn't help herself - she came hard on my cock, her insides seeming to run up and down my length in an elaborate handjob, her breath hot against my mouth, rolling along my cheeks and skin. I broke off the kiss to stare down at her orgasm face, and she was clearly incredibly embarrassed to have orgasmed so quickly, her eyes averting from mine the moment I broke off the kiss, her wavy hair flowing around her features.

I gripped her hips, starting to fuck her with a gradually increasing force, slow pump-pumps, balls slapping against her ass. Each stroke was just a little harder, just a little faster, and she was straining so very hard not to come again, her eyes squeezed shut, her tight pussy wrapping around my dick in miniature convulsions of pleasure. I just smiled and pushed further, my thumbs reaching for her lower lips, brushing through her dark pubes to roll around her lower lips and clit.

She came again in very short order. She was inexperienced, and no matter how hard she was trying not to come, it was simply impossible for her to do so. Her cheeks were vivid red in embarrassment, presumably from coming so quickly and easily, and I just upped my pace another tick, starting to really pound into her, smiling down at her. "You look really sexy when you come," I told her, and her eyes widened, her lips parting, as if to speak. If it were possible, I'm sure her cheeks would have become even more red; as it was, that flush ran down her neck towards her breasts instead. "The way your teeth dig into your lower lip enough that it looks almost like you're going to bleed."

She sputtered. "I, I'm not- s-sorry," she stammered out quickly, and I just upped my pace further inside her. "I'm trying, n-not too come, too fast," she panted, a bit of saliva escaping her mouth. I just laughed and got even harder with her, really starting to jackhammer her properly.

With a condom between us, I wasn't in any danger of orgasming without warning, so I just enjoyed myself, enjoyed the girl beneath me, her cute naked body laid bare for me to enjoy as I grunted and thrust. "That's a good girl," I panted out the next time she came, squeezing her hips just a little tighter, going hard inside her. "I love seeing you come like that," I groaned out, enjoying the way her thin body bounced so easily on my cock. She might not have been as straightforwardly sexy as Emma or Sophia, but her constant orgasming and the way she was so clearly embarrassed by it were rapidly growing on me.

I leaned down over her, kissing her, my tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She came a good dozen times before I came once, but I _did_ come. She didn't seem to notice at first, interpreting my groaning and twitching as just more of the sex, and I kept up the kiss the whole time. She only realized I had come when I broke off the kiss, pulling out of her and removing the condom, tying it off as she just stared blankly at it, a heat to her cheeks. "You want it?"

"A-ah," she stammered out, her cheeks a vivid red. She finally shook her head no, looking away. I shrugged and tossed it in her garbage bin. She was still lying in the bed as I stood up to do so, then headed back over for my pants. "Thank you," she said, sounding hesitant. "I'm sorry if I wasn't that goo-" she paused as she saw me pull out another condom, her eyes going wide. "More?"

"More," I told her, slipping the condom on before getting right back into her tight cunt. I didn't bother with much in the way of build up this time, just taking full advantage. "Enjoy yourself to your heart's content, I like seeing you come so much," I told her honestly, and that pretty much immediately provoked another orgasm from her, her back arching, her lips parting wide as a quiet squeal escaped her throat.

It felt really good, both the sense of pleasure from her pussy, and the feeling of power as she responded so rapidly and intensely to my thrusts. Her cheeks were red again, her eyes casting around the room as if afraid just looking at me would make her come again. She'd drooled quite a bit in our first round, and some of that saliva was now trailing down her cheek. I just smiled down at her as I kept going. I wondered if my power had somehow changed my endurance, because I had gone for a long time with Emma, and it had been at least fifteen minutes with Taylor now. Probably longer, I figured, as I bottomed out and just rubbed my dick all around inside her cunt, making her squeak, fingers digging into her bed for a moment to try to contain herself. I could tell her to come as much as she liked, but would I have listened if a girl told me that?

Obviously not, since she'd clearly been pleading with me with her eyes to come quickly inside her to save her the humiliation of coming so many times before the guy did even once. I really, really liked doing that, though, enjoying seeing her shake, the embarrassment each time, the way she tried her very best to hide the orgasm, and the way she utterly failed due to her inexperience.

In any case, she was so distracted by the pleasure, and the embarrassment, I realized that it made a great opportunity to try out my power on hers. As I slowly began to slide my cock out of her pussy before thrusting it back in, I reached for her power. I could feel it, like a vast ocean, and I drew on that reserve. The sensation was incredible, intense, and she felt something too, by the way she twitched and squirmed even in her insensible state. Her lips opened and closed like a fish gasping for air as she shuddered beneath me in response, her eyes rolling around my body as if searching for the source of the new sensation.

For me, on the other hand, it was like I'd been starving my entire life and, in a minute or two of gorging myself, I'd suddenly gotten to feel what true satiation felt like. I groaned and almost came inside her as I simply shivered atop her, my hard cock twitching in her tight pussy. It felt really, really fucking good, taking part of her power with mine, and it clearly provoked similar feelings from Taylor, given the way her eyelashes fluttered and she finally gave up on figuring out where the new feeling was coming from.

I could feel the power trying to make its way back to her, and I felt I could direct it, an intuitive sense of her own aura now coming into sharp focus. Push here, and her range increases; push there instead, and the sensory feedback increases; here, the control. I pushed a lot of it back inside her, swelling the range of her power - whatever it was - and combined with my hard fucking and the clearly intense pleasure that _taking_ the power had produced, she came like a maniac, screaming loudly beneath me, her back arching, her legs snapping around my hips. Her body twitched, jerked, and she slithered and rolled about on my cock, her eyes dimly rolling around. I came too, in that moment, groaning as I ejaculated deep inside her - well, into the condom, really, but still, I ground her against my pelvis with my hands on her hips.

When her orgasm finally ran out, she simply collapsed on the bed beneath me, seemingly unconscious. I took in several long breaths, staring down at her. Her mouth was open, tongue lolling out, drool escaping her mouth and splattering onto the sheets beneath her. I hadn't pushed everything back into her, some of it still burbling about inside me, but all I could do with it was push it into her. Maybe if another parahuman had been around, I could have pushed it into them, but there wasn't one.

There were things to do other than push her power back inside her, though. It felt like I could play with her body too. Fix it if it was broken, but other than her hymen, it wasn't. _And I'm not fixing that,_ I thought with a smirk. I reached for her petite breasts, quietly pushing my power against it, and her breasts swelled a few cup sizes, from a pitiful A to a respectable D. I could feel it was only temporary, an investment of power that would return to its old level, and I sucked it back in, leaving her nearly flat once more.

I gave her what remained of her power inside of me, a quiet feeling of satisfaction at that, like when you pull off your socks at the end of the day, and pulled out of her cunt. I tied off the condom again, tossing it on her belly - she had seemed interested in the other one - and collected my clothes again as she lay there on the bed, dead to the world. I quickly combed my hair in her bathroom with my hands, then headed out.

I felt really damn good. I'd fucked a virgin girl silly just by asking, and she'd apologized for being so sensitive - which was really cute, honestly. I'd figured out what my power did, more or less. I could definitely have a lot of fun with it, with Taylor, Sophia... I wondered about the other capes in the city. Would one of them be interested in a groupie? Maybe somebody from New Wave, they were a bunch of hotties...

I got less than a block before Sophia slammed against me, seeming to appear from nowhere as she pushed my body up against the wall. Her eyes were manic as she stared at me, my cheek pushed against the wall, one of her hands on my wrist, holding it behind me, keeping me in place. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sophia snapped at me. "Did you just fuck that _disgusting_ loser, slut?"

I swallowed. Shit.


	4. Being Sexually Tormented By Sophia Hess

Sophia stood over me, her naked, muscular body lightly glistening with sweat, muscles visible beneath her dark skin. In spite of the circumstances, it drew my gaze. My own hands were bound to the top of the bed, a pair of handcuffs that presumably came from Sophia's extracurricular activities as a Ward.

After she'd caught me with Taylor, she'd dragged me back to her home, sneered and demanded I clean myself off in the shower, then tied me up to the bed. There was an intensity in her gaze that brooked no argument to any of it - plus the fact that she had powers, and while I did too, I really didn't think I could take her in a fight.

Even now, I wasn't screaming, just because of the way she looked down at me. My cock was erect, but despite the number of times she'd ridden me, just using my dick like a dildo and getting herself off before leaving me be until she felt like using me again, I hadn't been able to come once. That was easily explicable, a tight band of metal wrapped around the base of my length, keeping me straining for a release that wouldn't come.

"Why did you fuck her, slut?" Sophia asked, for the dozenth time.

"I just- wanted to," I lied, which made her eyes narrow in a familiar manner. "Please, I'm sorry," I told her, uncertain what words to use to get the release my cock was now desperately straining for. "I won't do it again."

"That's fucking right you won't," she sneered. "Repeat after me," she said, one hand reaching for my cock, stroking it, keeping it hard. "I am Sophia Hess's personal slut. I fuck who she says, when she says, or I don't fuck at all." I groaned at the feeling and just nodded rapidly. Her hand clenched around my cock, squeezing, and my thoughts whited out. "Say it, breeder," she commanded, squeezing my dick again for emphasis.

I gasped. My words came out fast and erratic. "I'm Sophia Hess's personal slut. I fuck who she says, when she says, or I don't fuck at all," I repeated, rapidly, my hips bucking up into her hand, her juices from earlier making the movement more slippery, easier.

She gave me a smile that showed just the glimmer of ivory white teeth, her dark eyes staring down at me cruelly as she stroked me off. I couldn't come, of course, not with that damn cockring in place. "Your cock, belongs to me. You-" her free hand poked my bare chest, "-belong to me. You do not fuck disgusting losers like Taylor Hebert, ever," she told me. I just nodded, desperate to do whatever would get her to finally let me achieve release. "You're lucky that she's such an obvious virgin, or I definitely would throw your ass out. Imagine getting a disease because you used the same cock that Taylor _fucking_ Hebert did."

I just nodded rapidly, panting, squirming as she stroked me. If I could have, I would have come the hardest I ever had in my life, but I couldn't, so instead I just took it, my mind seeming to flicker in and out of any coherent thought from the feelings. She smirked, then shifted her naked body back onto the bed - not onto my cock, though, instead planting her pink sex directly above my face. I obediently leaned up, tongue stretching out to lick at her wet sex, and was at least thankful that she hadn't let me come, because it meant there was no risk of backwash here.

She settled her ass down on my face gradually - it wasn't a forceful slam, and generally she hadn't been particularly violent, even under the circumstances. Rough, sure, but she was always rough. If it wasn't for the way she kept making it very clear she was mad at me, this could have passed for normal sex with Sophia. Soon, her weight was balanced atop me, and my tongue continued to lick and lap at her wet sex, making her sigh and close her eyes, simply craning her back as she enjoyed herself.

"Do you understand," Sophia ground out, as she also ground her cunt into my face. "Who owns you? Who decides where your cock goes?"

I nodded rapidly, my tongue going as wild as it could in her cunt. I grunted out my acknowledgement.

"It's me," she breathed, her voice hitching just a little as my tongue flashed out to rub at her clit for a heartbeat. "You are _my_ personal slut, and I _will_ whore you out, but you do _not_ fuck other women without my permission," she said, and beneath the obvious domineering and possessive elements, there was also a hint of understanding. "What I really want to know, though, slut," she said, shuddering as she spoke, then raising her cunt up off my face, "is why the _fuck_ it was Taylor Hebert. She's disgusting, and unattractive," she explained, twisting her body so she could stare down at me. "And until I get a satisfying answer, I'm not letting you free."

I just sputtered, and she sighed in disappointment, moving to slip my cock back in her cunt. Her hands pressed against my bare stomach as she rode me, her eyes closing, her head casting back. The view was amazing - fit, ebony goddess riding my cock - but it was rather spoiled by the way my cock constantly twitched inside her, my teeth digging into my lower lip as I strained not to just go crazy. My hips bucked up, trying to fuck her in spite of my current position, and she just cackled at that, eyes flicking open, turning her gaze down to me.

"Look at you, slut. I'm doing everything short of raping you, and here's your nice, hard cock, begging for more of my tight black pussy," she said, licking her lips. "You're bucking your hips like a wild man, just desperate to come inside me, but you can't," she explained, her breath hot, that sadistic note to her gaze as she leaned over me, eyes meeting mine. "Just tell me why, slut. Tell me why, and I'll let your cock free."

"I, she just, it seemed like it'd be easy to fuck her," I tried, "s-since she's not that hot."

Sophia snorted at that. "Lying again, slut," she said, hand running along my chest, sliding up to my neck, fingers teasing at my throat. "It's funny to imagine a guy picking girls based on how easy they are, but that's not why you fucked-" she cut herself off, letting out an animal noise of pleasure as my cock rubbed against her insides, "-Taylor Hebert," she breathed, closing her eyes and simply coming there, her fingers constricting on my neck as her whole body tensed. I couldn't breathe, as her fingers tightened, and I choked and sputtered, my hips desperately working to try to come, utterly unable to in spite of everything.

When she was finished with her orgasm, she got off me, simply sitting down at her desk, naked as the day she was born, flipping through a school notebook absently. "I'll use your cock again whenever I feel like it," she said, sounding almost bored. "Until you tell me the truth."

"Fuh, fine," I sputtered out. My cock felt like it was going to explode. "I thought, I thought maybe I'd be able to come with her, unlike with Emma, so I decided to test it."

At that, Sophia shifted the chair, turning it to face me, looking at me as if she was unimpressed. "How does that even make sense?"

"I, it," I swallowed, "I can, I can see parahumans'... auras, I don't know how to describe it," I explained. "I can tell you're a parahuman, and Taylor's one too."

Sophia's expression shifted, her eyes narrowing. There was a long silence, then she stood up, stepping over to me, looming over me, real danger in her eyes for the first time. "And?"

"And what?" I asked.

"And could you come with her?"

I nodded rapidly, my cheeks flush as she stared down at me. She absently licked her lips for just a moment, then shook her head. "You must be deluded. Setting aside myself, since I'd say I wasn't a para either way, there's no way Taylor fucking Hebert is a parahuman." I shrugged, helplessly. "Alright. You're sticking to this ridiculous claim? It's impossible for you to come with someone who's not a parahuman?" I nodded. "Well, first off, slut, I could have gotten you another parahuman pussy if you'd asked," she explained, with a sharp note to her voice. "Second off, let's test this ridiculous idea."

She went over to her desk, pulling out a phone, dialing someone. "Hey, Emma." "Yeah, yeah. Look, I've got the slut straining to go. I was wondering if you could come over and ride him for a little?" "No, see- he's saying he can only come if it's a parahuman's cunt." "Yeah, it's stupid. I've kept him from coming for like-" she paused, checking the clock "-four or five hours now. So if you ride him, he should blow real fast, unless he's telling the truth." "Thanks. See you in a bit." She hung up, placing the phone back down on her desk, settling into her seat, and simply staring at me. "If you're not lying-" Sophia paused, as if considering the question in careful detail. "I guess I can forgive you for fucking Hebert."

"Thanks?" I tried, swallowing. She just shrugged, and returned her attention to her notebook. I leaned my head back and waited for Emma to arrive.

It didn't take long for Emma to arrive. Sophia quickly threw on some clothes to go answer the door, and when Emma arrived in the room, she looked just as sexy as she had last time, pale skin and a curvy figure, red hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a simple pink camisole, her bra visible beneath it, and a pair of jean shorts as she approached me. "He has a cockring on," Emma said.

"You can take it off," Sophia replied, rolling her eyes. "I wasn't gonna because he can only come from me," she said, with a waggle of her fingers and a smirk.

Emma sighed, getting on the bed, fiddling with the cockring for a second before taking it off. There was a feeling of relief, but even as she started to get naked, pulling off her top, Sophia retiring to a position in the corner of the room to watch. Each inch of revealed flesh had me hard, but from previous experience, I doubted this would be any better than when Sophia was riding me, cockring aboard.

Once Emma was naked, her delightful body on display, she quickly straddled me. "Don't do the bullshit you did last time," she said, poking me in the sternum.

"I told you what he said," Sophia noted, and Emma just scowled at her friend, then slid herself slowly down my cock.

She was warm, wet, and delightful, her insides caressing my cock with smooth movements as she engulfed me. I just groaned, my hands balling up, but I didn't come. Couldn't. I bucked up into her a bit as she started to ride me, and her expression became darker as she started to really pump up and down. "Come on," Emma half-yelled down at me, slapping my chest angrily. "Sophia said you haven't come for hours, that wasn't bullshit, was it?" I shook my head rapidly. "Then come. Who do you think you're kidding? Sophia's not a parahuman. Who would she even be?" She let out a small laugh at that. "Are there even any black girl parahumans in town?" Emma asked, glancing over at Sophia, who simply shrugged. "Yeah, see? Nothing," she explained, her expression darkening as her pace quickened, anger lining her pretty features as she realized I wasn't about to come.

There was definitely something deeply erotic about watching the model ride my cock, getting angrier and angrier as I failed to come. She twisted her hips from side to side, or in gentle circles; she squeezed her inner muscles; she stroked my cheeks, my bare chest. She came, of course, several times, her cunt wrapping taut around my dick each time, her back arching, her eyes rolling up. "Just, fucking, come," she grunted out, as she furiously pounded me, her skin slick with sweat from exertion, her brow furrowed in frustration. "Fucking come in me! Goddamn it!"

I couldn't, of course, so I simply bucked my hips up into her, grunting, groaning, grinding, straining, but not ever achieving release. Her fingers clawed at my chest as she upper her pace another few notches, her expression one of raw need and fury, her eyes leering down at me. "I'm, a fucking, model," she breathed. "I make guys like you squirt in half a minute," she told me. "Stop with this, this bullshit! Just fucking come!" She growled out.

Sophia just let out a soft chuckle from her corner of the room.

"Oh, real helpful!" Emma yelled over at her.

"Maybe some better dirty talk," Sophia suggested. "Come on. He's obviously got an ebony fetish," she explained, with a broad smirk. "Maybe if you do a black girl voice, it'll get him off?"

Emma just growled, turning her attention down to me. "Just, fucking, come," she breathed. "What is the matter with you? You human fucking dildo! I'm trying to make you come, and all you can do is buck your hips like a fucking animal!" She slapped my face in frustration. "Come on! Fucking come already! Fuck! What do I have to do?"

After probably a half hour of that kind of thing, Sophia sighed, getting closer to us as Emma rode me with furious abandon. She didn't say anything as she approached, and Emma was much too distracted, her eyes locked on my face as she pounded her cunt up and down my cock. Sophia's hand simply reached for my testicles, gently cupping and squeezing my balls, and I came, eyes rolling up, my hips bucking. All my thoughts left me in that moment, my brain seeming to drain directly into Emma's cunt through the medium of my semen. Emma panted and smiled, drunk and happy as she felt me achieve release, her body quivering atop me. "There we, there we go," she panted, as she slowed her pace down on top of me to a complete halt. "See-" she started, turning her head to Sophia, then pausing as she saw where Sophia was - only a foot or so behind her, right off the edge of the bed. "Did you-"

"Yeah," Sophia said. "I think he's telling the truth."

Emma grunted in irritation at that, getting off my dick. "I don't want to waste time with this dead fish then," Emma said, collecting her clothes. "Fuck. Who wants to fuck a guy who just lies there and doesn't come?"

"He comes for me," Sophia said, with a dark chuckle to her voice as she stared down at me. Emma just scoffed. "So, is that it?" Sophia asked. "You can only come for parahumans, and you can recognize parahumans?"

I swallowed and shook my head. "No, I can... push and pull, on powers, I guess," I explained, and Sophia just frowned, staring down at me. "I need to touch who I'm doing it to."

Sophia simply grabbed me by the ankle, staring down at me challengingly.

I drew her power in, a pleasant sense of satisfaction accompanying the movement. Again, there was the feeling like a vast ocean opening before me, and Sophia just gasped, eyes widening, her lips parted. A shudder ran up her spine despite the fact that she was currently quite clothed, her whole body quivering as she leaned over the bottom of the bed. Her fingers tightened in their grip on my ankle, and I strongly suspected she had literally come. When I'd gathered enough, I let go for the moment, leaving her panting, leaned over me. Her eyes rolled around for a long few moments, before settling back on me, breathing heavily.

"Well, that, certainly felt like something," she told me, wiping her chin free of a few drops of drool. She let go of me for a moment, her expression one of intense concentration, and I could see as she sort of... disintegrated. It wasn't a swift process, her flesh decomposing into smoke like her aura, Emma watching with confusion as her body eventually adopted a form entirely of wispy, dark grey smoke, before she reverted back, that movement too taking time. "Undo it," she snapped.

"The other half is that, I can push the power back in, in different configurations, or-"

"Undo it!" She snapped, hand gripping my thigh again. I pushed it back, letting the power flow into her again. But I directed it, pushing against her ability to control it, feeding more and more power into there until it was bloated. Her eyes unfocused at the feelings that were pulsing into her, her hips bucking at naked air, another dollop of saliva escaping her mouth as she shuddered in pleasure. Her fingernails clawed into my bare skin as she continued to twitch and gasp for several seconds.

"It should, it should be back to where it was, I think, but with more control," I told her, as she just panted, breathing heavily, her eyes manic in the afterglow. She finally let go of my hand, and then her own twisted into smoky nothingness - but only her hand. She stared at it, let the power flow slowly up her arm, then back, disintegrating and reforming parts of her body.

Sophia smiled, as she experimented with her new, expanded control. Emma was clothed again, watching her friend play with her power. It left me the odd one out, my cock still hard, and certainly the weird pleasure that was provoked by using my power didn't hurt in terms of keeping me aroused. "This is pretty nice," Sophia said, with a twist of her neck one way, then the other. "Yeah. I think I just might be able to forgive you, if you do just a few minor, little things for me," she explained, with a smug smile.

I swallowed.

"Don't worry," Sophia said, her voice cloyingly soothing. "Nothing too onerous for a cape slut like you."


End file.
